


Контроль

by Herber_baby17



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с кинкового соо по BrBa: «Уолт принуждает Джесси к сексу. Джесси возбужден, на него накатывают эмоции, он плачет, и Уолт понимает, что слезы Джесси его возбуждают». Что было бы, не прийди Скайлер домой, как это показали в сериале? Что, если Уолт захотел от Джесси большего, чем просто оставить его на ужин?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контроль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068590) by [Jomel10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jomel10/pseuds/Jomel10). 



> лютый ООС, АУ, косвенный нон-кон, манипулирование  
> И снова любовь, обожание и прочие няшки мироздания шлем their-law, потому что это ее стараниями текст выглядит таким классным и читаемым)

Ну почему он снова на это согласился?   
  
Конечно же, идея принадлежала не Джесси. Это мистер Уайт решил, что Джесси надо явиться в его дом и обсудить разногласия в бизнесе. Джесси не должен был принимать это приглашение, но если бы он только знал... Он сглупил, поверив, что сможет заставить мистера Уайта увидеть вещи его и Майка глазами. Конечно же, этого не произошло. А разве мистер Уайт когда-нибудь его слушал? И какого черта ему было делать это сейчас?  
  
Разговор прошел плохо, как Джесси и ожидал. Уолт не предложил его идеям ни одной стоящей альтернативы, а просто завел речь о других вещах, как обычно любил делать. О каком-то старом бизнес-партнере, с которым когда-то водил дела, и о плохом выборе, который он сделал. Джесси вежливо выслушал, заметив, что эти две ситуации не имеют между собой ничего общего.   
  
Так все и началось. Он сидел в гостиной своего партнера, пытаясь порвать со старой жизнью, быть частью которой больше не мог, и с мистером Уайтом, который не желал его отпускать. Наконец Уолт снова заговорил, он был жёсток и непреклонен, и Джесси понял: эту битву ему уже не выиграть.   
  
— Джесси, ты спрашивал, хочу я наварить мет или наварить денег? — Уолт поднял взгляд на Джесси. — Я хочу построить империю.  
  
Джесси уставился на него и едва заметно покачал головой. Поднял руку, провел ей по макушке, успокаивая разыгравшуюся головную боль, и ответил:  
  
— Не знаю, мистер Уайт. Разве мет-империя это именно то, чем стоит так гордиться?  
  
Оба какое-то время молчали. Джесси смотрел на дверь, словно ожидал, что в любой момент кто-нибудь откроет ее и войдет, а Уолт уставился на донышко своего стакана. Они не знали, что еще сказать друг другу, словно между ними были целые миры.   
  
Может, так оно и было.   
  
Когда Джесси снова поднял глаза на Уолта, то увидел, что тот уже смотрит на него, и от этого холодного взгляда Джесси стало неуютно. Это был взгляд хищника. Джесси неожиданно отметил, что мистер Уайт, вероятно, выпил слишком много, и решил, что сейчас будет лучше просто уйти. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на часы.  
  
— Я должен идти, мистер Уайт, пока никто не пришел, а то это будет как-то странно, ну и все такое. Могу позвонить вам завтра, если хотите?  
  
Уолт пожал плечами, поигрывая стаканом виски в руке.   
  
— К чему спешить? — пробормотал он, делая очередной глоток. — Домой никто не придет, — он улыбнулся, словно произнес что-то забавное. — Я никого не жду, Джесси. Детей нет, а Скайлер приходит и уходит, когда ей хочется, — сердито нахмурившись, он выпил остатки виски. — И это меня не касается. — Повисла напряженная пауза, и Уолт, перехватив взгляд Джесси, добавил: — Судя по всему.   
  
Джесси нервно следил за ним.   
  
— Все это так хреново, мистер Уайт, — прошептал он. — Ваша семья, мы с Андреа. — Он замялся, а потом продолжил: — То, что случилось с Дрю Шарпом…  
  
Глаза Уолта сузились, и он слегка подался вперед.  
  
— И Гейл, Джесси. Не забудь о Гейле.  
  
Джесси покачал головой.  
  
— Забыть? Да разве я… — он замолчал, избегая обвиняющего взгляда мистера Уайта, а затем с болью в голосе прошептал: — Я не хотел…   
  
— А ты думаешь, я хотел? — огрызнулся Уолт.  
  
— Нет! — закричал Джесси, в раздражении вскочив на ноги. Он почувствовал, что его терпению приходит конец, но встретившись с холодным взглядом Уолтера, замер. Тяжело выдохнув, он сел обратно и сжал кулаки.   
  
— Нет, мистер Уайт. Я этого не говорил, — он с силой потер мокрые глаза. — Я просто… Я не могу больше выносить все это дерьмо. Это никогда, мать твою, не прекратится, никогда не уйдет. Оно в моей голове, двадцать, мать его, четыре часа в сутки! — Джесси посмотрел на мистера Уайта с надеждой. — И нет никого, кто бы, черт возьми, понимал, каково мне из-за этого!  
  
На лице Уолта неожиданно отразилась озабоченность. Он поставил стакан на столик рядом с собой, встал и быстрыми шагами приблизился к Джесси. Тот отпрянул, выставил руки перед собой, словно отгораживаясь, и стал вытирать слезы, застилавшие глаза. Уолт нахмурился, а потом, присев рядом с Джесси, положил руку ему на плечо.   
  
— Все будет в порядке, — прошептал он, и Джесси неожиданно вспомнил тот день, когда они вместе искали сигарету с рицином. Тогда Уолт утешал его, хотя это можно было принять за манипуляцию, попытку контролировать действия партнера. А теперь между ними неожиданно встал Майк, угрожая этому контролю, собираясь забрать Джесси, увести его подальше от Уолта. Джесси прекрасно понимал, что мистер Уайт так просто его не отпустит. Джесси принадлежал ему, он был его партнером, его учеником. Он был только его.   
  
И Уолт никогда не позволит Джесси забыть об этом.   
  
— О делах можешь больше не беспокоиться, Джесси, — выдохнул Уолт, задевая губами его ухо. — Я позабочусь о тебе, хорошо, сынок? Ты в безопасности.   
  
Не в силах что-либо ответить на эти добрые слова, Джесси непроизвольно склонился к Уолту еще ближе. Тот застонал, и ладонь, которой он крепко сжимал плечо Джесси, стала поглаживать его руку, спускаться ниже и, наконец, легла на колено. Джесси поднял голову, удивленный этим неожиданным прикосновением. И был шокирован еще больше, когда ладонь переместилась к его щеке, а мистер Уайт прижался губами к его губам. Совершенно ошеломленный Джесси отстранился от Уолта и посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми, испуганными глазами.  
  
— Какого хрена, мистер Уайт?  
  
Уолт встретился с ним взглядом, по-видимому, смущенный такой реакций, однако быстро пришел в себя и потянулся к Джесси. Когда тот снова отшатнулся, Уолт мягко сказал:  
  
— Мне это нужно, Джесси. Прямо сейчас. Мне тоже нужно что-нибудь почувствовать.  
  
— Что-то я вас не пойму, — Джесси в смятении покачал головой. Что за игру затеял Уолт? Все эмоции Джесси начал затмевать гнев, стоило ему понять, что Уолт явно борется с желанием рассмеяться, однако он смутился еще больше, когда тот улыбнулся ему почти нежно.  
  
— Ты сам это сказал, Джесси, — спокойно сказал Уолт. — Ты хотел с кем-нибудь разделить свою боль, разделить все, через что прошел. Кто подойдет для этого лучше меня? Мы можем пройти через это вместе. Сегодня ночью.  
  
Уолт притянул к себе Джесси и снова наклонился ближе. Его успокаивающие слова достигли цели, и Джесси расслабился в его руках. Вопреки здравому смыслу ослабив свое чувство самосохранения, Джесси потянулся к мистеру Уайту, и тот кивнул, поощряя.  
  
— Вот так, сынок. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, — Уолт взял его за руку, и на этот раз Джесси не отстранился. Уолт был так близко, что Джесси чувствовал его дыхание. — Позволь мне дать то, что тебе нужно.   
  
Губы мистера Уайта нашли губы Джесси, и тот ответил на поцелуй. Они целовались с закрытыми глазами, и Джесси удивился, обнаружив, что это не так уж неприятно — целовать мужика. Даже такого старого, как мистер Уайт. Его губы были грубее, чем у любой из девушек, с которыми когда-либо был Джесси, но ему нравилось, как крепко Уолт удерживал его затылок. Было хорошо чувствовать себя в его власти. Наконец Уолт отодвинулся и улыбнулся Джесси, в его глазах сиял триумф.   
  
— Не так уж плохо было, верно? — ухмыльнулся он.   
  
Джесси ничего не ответил, но его участившееся дыхание было красноречивее любых слов. Уолт посмотрел вниз, и Джесси покраснел: оба увидели, как крепко стояло у Джесси. Улыбнувшись, Уолт погладил его через штаны. Джесси застонал и попытался убрать его руку прочь, но Уолт только рассмеялся.   
  
— Значит, очень даже неплохо?   
  
Щеки Джесси покраснели еще больше, и он быстро отвел взгляд. Он чувствовал, как пристально смотрит на него мистер Уайт, а когда решился посмотреть в ответ, увидел его протянутую руку. После секундного замешательства Джесси принял ее и позволил мистеру Уайту поднять его на ноги и увести за собой по небольшому коридору. Они остановились перед дверью, Уолт толкнул ее, и дверь распахнулась, открыв перед ними спальню. Джесси уставился на кровать, в ужасе представляя предстоящее. Он отпрянул от Уолта, уставился на него огромными глазами и безмолвно замотал головой.   
  
— Все хорошо, Джесси, — мягко сказал Уолт.  
  
— Мистер Уайт, я…  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной в кровать, — продолжил Уолт. В его словах не было ни намека на то, что это просто глупая шутка.   
  
— Ни в коем случае, чувак, — выдохнул Джесси, отступая. — Я буду спать на диване. Все в порядке. Мне будет удобнее на диване, мистер Уайт.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь.  
  
Джесси пожевал губу.  
  
— Я не могу.   
  
—Пожалуйста, Джесси, — выдохнул Уолт. — Ты сделаешь это для меня? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты побыл со мной. Хочу почувствовать тебя рядом, узнать тебя, — его глаза впились в Джесси умоляющим взглядом. — Никто не понимает меня так, как ты, сынок.   
  
— Так мы можем просто, типа, поговорить, — отчаянно произнес Джесси. — Я не гомик, мистер Уайт. Как и вы. У вас ведь жена.  
  
Губы Уолта дернулись, и он быстро отвернулся от Джесси, уставившись на стену.  
  
— Жена, которая не позволяет прикасаться к себе.   
  
Джесси закрыл глаза. Мистер Уайт хотел его. Джесси был до того ему небезразличен, что он хотел сделать с ним  _это_. Разве это плохо? Джесси открыл глаза и снова уставился на кровать, сцепив руки перед собой.   
  
— Будет больно?  
  
На лице Уолта отразилась нежность.   
  
— Я никогда не причиню тебе вред, Джесси. Доверься мне.  
  
Довериться? Доверял ли он мистеру Уайту? После всего, через что они прошли, и уж тем более учитывая решение Джесси оставить своего наставника в прошлом, разве он что-то должен ему? Разве он должен ему  _это_?  
  
— Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? — наконец спросил Джесси, сдавшись, и слезы заструились по его лицу. Он произнес это так тихо, что Уолтеру пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы его услышать.   
  
— Сними свою футболку, — Уолт протянул ему руку. — Давай помогу.  
  
Стаскивая футболку, Джесси беззвучно плакал. Он постарался не вздрогнуть, когда мистер Уайт наклонился, чтобы помочь. Мистер Уайт внимательно наблюдал за Джесси, очевидно, заводясь от происходящего, и от этого у Джесси холодела кровь. Когда он бросил футболку на пол, мистер Уайт взял его за плечи и толкнул на мягкую кровать. У Джесси совсем не было времени приготовиться, потому что мистер Уайт быстро вскарабкался сверху и придавил тяжестью своего тела. Он снова поцеловал Джесси, на этот раз с большей страстью. Потом переключился на шею, посасывая и вылизывая ее. Тихо застонав, мистер Уайт обхватил член Джесси через одежду, медленно его поглаживая, и вскоре Джесси обнаружил, что у него стоит сильнее, чем раньше, и он не в состоянии остановить естественные реакции своего тела. Глаза мистера Уайта загорелись победным блеском, он продолжил свои ласки, плотно обхватывая Джесси, и тот всхлипнул.  
  
— Видишь? — прошептал мистер Уайт. — Ты хочешь этого.   
  
У Джесси больше не осталось сил сопротивляться. Возможно, мистер Уайт был прав. Возможно, это именно то, чего он хотел, в чем нуждался. Кто-то, кто понимал его. И кто знал его лучше, чем мистер Уайт? Джесси лежал совершенно неподвижно, тихо постанывая и позволяя Уолту делать все, что он пожелает. В конце концов, Джесси было приятно, и только это имело значение?  
  
Мистер Уайт улыбался ему понимающе, и от этой улыбки у Джесси внутри все сворачивалось в тугой узел. Уолт ласкал его грудь, играя с сосками, посасывая то один, то другой. Джесси выгибался от его прикосновений, и это подстегивало мистера Уайта еще сильнее.  
  
— Тебе это нравится, — прошептал Уолт. — Правда?  
  
Но в ответ Джесси мог только беспомощно хныкать. Уолт снова принялся вылизывать его соски и оглаживать грудь, постепенно продвигаясь ниже. В какой-то момент Уолт остановился и повернул голову в сторону двери, однако тут же пожал плечами и с легкой улыбкой снова занялся Джесси. Его рука уже скользнула к нему в штаны, однако Джесси тоже услышал звук. Он застонал и оттолкнул руку Уолта.   
  
— Постойте, мистер Уайт, вы это слышали?   
  
— Я ничего не слышал, Джесси, — быстро отозвался Уолт хриплым голосом и вернул руку обратно.   
  
Джесси покачал головой, пытаясь сесть.   
  
— Нет, не надо, мистер Уайт. Я точно слышал какой-то звук. Как будто дверь закрылась. Разве вы не слышали?  
  
Но Уолт и не подумал остановиться, наоборот, уложил Джесси обратно на спину.   
  
— Там никого нет, — отозвался он. Джесси поежился, ощутив его дыхание около своего уха. — Не о чем беспокоиться.   
  
Но Джесси беспокоился. Он попытался пошевелиться и обнаружил, что мистер Уайт снова прижал его к кровати, только на этот раз гораздо сильнее.   
  
— Я же сказал тебе не дергаться, Джесси.  
  
Джесси услышал в голосе мистера Уайта едва уловимую угрозу, но она исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Его больше не держали так крепко, и Джесси снова мог двигаться.   
  
— Все хорошо, сынок, — мягко сказал Уолт. Его внезапная ярость утихла, и он стал тихонько поглаживать руку Джесси, пока тот не поддался нежным прикосновениям. — Все в порядке, детка. Клянусь, тебе нечего бояться. Расслабься и позволь мне позаботиться обо всем остальном. Я позабочусь о тебе. Разве ты не этого хотел, Джесси? Разве ты не хотел, чтобы о тебе заботились?  
  
Эти слова успокоили Джесси. Детка? Вот кем его видел мистер Уайт? Джесси позволил Уолту переместить себя чуть выше, но когда тот взял его член в руку, снова напрягся.   
  
— Погодите, — простонал Джесси. — Пожалуйста...  
  
— Тише, — ответил Уолт. Тяжело дыша, он снова облизывал и посасывал затвердевшие соски Джесси, одновременно поглаживая его член. — Лежи спокойно. Ты же хочешь, чтобы я все сделал правильно?  
  
— Но это ваша кровать…  
  
— И?  
  
Джесси вздрогнул от холода в голосе мистера Уайта.  
  
— Но разве вы не хотите…   
  
— Да, это моя кровать, Джесси. И я буду делить ее, с кем захочу. Тебе понятно?  
  
Джесси мог только смотреть на него, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, напуганный и возбужденный одновременно. Он больше ничего не мог сказать. Рядом с ним сейчас не было мистера Уайта. Его место занял Хайзенберг. Уолт ухмыльнулся, Джесси снова показалось, что за ним пристально наблюдают, и это его неожиданно смутило. Он был полностью во власти мистера Уайта, сама эта мысль одновременно опьяняла и пугала. Очевидно, решив, что Джесси недостаточно расслаблен, мистер Уайт расстегнул его ремень и спустил штаны вместе с бельем прямо к щиколоткам. Джесси поежился: никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя настолько уязвимым. Он посмотрел на Уолта, тот одобрительно кивнул ему, а затем прикоснулся к головке его члена и начал отдрачивать. Джесси вскрикнул, когда его тело прострелило от удовольствия, и крепко зажмурился.   
  
— Вот так, Джесси, — шептал Уолт. — Ты хочешь этого.   
  
Он перестал ласкать Джесси, глубоко вдохнул и, расстегнув пояс своих брюк, приспустил их ровно настолько, чтобы высвободить член. Затем он дотянулся до прикроватного столика и, не сводя глаз с изнывающего от ласки Джесси, в нетерпении пошарил рукой по ящику: насколько он помнил, тюбик всегда лежал сверху. Наконец его пальцы нащупали крем, он схватил его и быстро открутил крышку. Выдавив на пальцы немного холодного, скользкого крема, он растер его по своему члену, перевернул Джесси на бок и смазал его маленькую, такую притягательную дырку. Почувствовав, что Джесси готов, Уолт вставил палец, и Джесси всхлипнул, сжимаясь от неожиданного и неприятного прикосновения.   
  
Джесси извивался и стонал, пока Уолт трахал его пальцем. Не успел он привыкнуть к ощущениям, как тот прибавил второй, а потом и третий пальцы. Джесси попытался удержать его руку в надежде остановить жгучую боль, но Уолт перехватил запястья Джесси и стал удерживать их в одной ладони, продолжая его растягивать. После нескольких мучительных минут Уолт наконец убрал пальцы, и Джесси вздохнул с облегчением. Однако передышка длилась недолго, потому что Уолт тут же перевернул его на спину и поднял ноги Джесси, укладывая их себе на плечи.  
  
Неожиданно Джесси чертовски ясно понял, что больше не хочет все это продолжать. Он понял, что мистер Уайт свихнулся, и стал бороться с ним, пытаясь для начала высвободить руки. Он услышал раздраженное ворчание Уолта, но тот лишь сильнее сжал его запястья, и Джесси снова оказался зажат под ним. Он почувствовал, как мистер Уайт проталкивает в него свой член, и не смог сдержать слез. Его глаза расширились от боли, когда Уолт стал с силой толкаться внутрь, где все горело и жгло, и эта боль была в миллион раз сильнее, чем от пальцев.   
  
О черт, нет. Джесси захныкал и сжал пальцы, ухватившись за покрывало. Он изо всех сил упёрся ногами в кровать, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя Уолта. Тот зарычал и притянул его обратно за бедра. Джесси вскрикнул и стал отчаянно бороться, но в очередной раз сдался, услышав шепот мистера Уайта:  
  
— Джесси, расслабься.  
  
Уолт впился в сухие, потрескавшиеся губы Джесси пылким поцелуем и притянул его к себе, еще сильнее насаживая на член. Джесси вскрикнул, разжал кулаки, мертвой хваткой сжимающие покрывало, и изо всех сил вцепился в плечи Уолта, который стал в бешеном темпе вбиваться в его тело. Член Джесси оказался зажат между их животами и сочился смазкой. С каждым толчком Уолта Джесси стонал и сжимался вокруг него все сильнее, пока тот не стал задыхаться от ощущений.  
  
— Да... Да... Вот так...  
  
Сжимая запястья Джесси и опираясь на свои предплечья, Уолт увеличил скорость, вбиваясь все сильнее. Джесси издал протяжный, громкий крик и его ноги безвольно разъехались в стороны. Уолт склонился к нему, накрыл его губы своими, скользнул языком внутрь, и Джесси, поймав ощущение близости, ответил на поцелуй, больше не заботясь о том, кто это делает с ним и зачем. Задев что-то глубоко внутри тела Джесси, услышав крик и почувствовав содрогание его тела, Уолт победно ухмыльнулся. Он увидел, что из глаз Джесси вновь потекли слезы, и стал двигаться резче, снова и снова стремясь задеть простату. Он смотрел на Джесси, на слезы в его глазах, упиваясь ими и их значением, а затем грубо впился в его шею, оставляя свою метку. Джесси отвернул лицо, проклиная Уолта и матерясь, когда тот задевал чувствительное место внутри него:  
  
— Блядь, мистер Уайт. Блядь!  
  
— Кому ты принадлежишь Джесси?  
  
Но у Джесси вырвался в ответ лишь крик, и тогда Уолт схватил его за горло, заставив задохнуться от боли:  
  
— Кому ты принадлежишь?   
  
— Вам, — захныкал Джесси. — Вам, мистер Уайт. Пожалуйста…  
  
Глаза Уолта опасно сверкнули. Он оставил шею Джесси в покое, снова схватив его за руки:  
  
— Правильно. Ты мой, Джесси. Мой.  
  
Услышав эти слова, Джесси больше не мог сдерживаться. Он полностью отдался во власть Уолта, подаваясь бедрами ему навстречу, но продержался всего несколько мгновений и кончил с громким криком. Дрожи, пронзающей его тело, оказалось достаточно, и Уолт, запрокинув голову, с последним толчком кончил в Джесси, удерживая его до тех пор, пока все не прекратилось.   
  
— Блядь, да!  
  
Совершенно измотанный Уолт, задыхаясь, рухнул прямо на Джесси, отпустил его руки, и тот притянул его к себе, осторожно обнимая. Все тело Джесси болело, особенно там, где Уолт врывался в него, но теперь Джесси был не очень-то и против. Так они и лежали вместе, пытаясь отыскать слова для того, что между ними только что случилось. Первым пришел в себя Уолт — оторвавшись от Джесси, он перекатился на спину рядом с ним и уставился в потолок, жадно глотая воздух и тяжело дыша. На губах его играла удовлетворенная улыбка.   
  
Джесси прошептал:  
  
— Мистер Уайт?  
  
Какое-то время Уолт молчал, просто глядя перед собой. Наконец он повернулся к дрожащему Джесси, который смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и ободряюще улыбнулся, а затем, склонившись к нему, прикоснулся к его губам легким поцелуем.  
  
— Это было прекрасно, Джесси. Спасибо, — сказал он, скатился с кровати и направился к двери напротив кровати. Джесси свернулся калачиком, крепко обнимая себя за плечи. Все его тело сотрясала дрожь, но Уолт бросил на него совершенно равнодушный взгляд.  
  
— Я в душ, — сообщил он. — Тебя ведь не нужно провожать?   
  
Джесси медленно сел в кровати, глядя на Уолта с недоверием и болью:  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я ушел?  
  
Взгляд Уолтера стал жестким.   
  
— Джесси, утром меня ждет работа. Да-да. Некоторым из нас все еще надо работать. Да и Скайлер скоро будет дома. Вообще-то, кажется, я слышал, как она пришла. Так что, если ты не против…  
  
Джесси уставился на него в ужасе.  
  
— Но, мистер Уайт, вы же сказали, что сегодня ее не будет.  
  
Уолт ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Правда? Должно быть, что-то перепутал, — он указал на дверь. — Тебе лучше уйти. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы она узнала, что ты здесь, Джесси?  
  
Его слова ударили Джесси в самое сердце. Что он наделал? Во что, черт возьми, он превратился?  
  
— Джесси? — позвал Уолт, остановившись в дверном проеме.   
  
Джесси повернулся к нему, его лицо залилось краской стыда.   
  
— Я тебе позвоню.  
  
И дверь ванной захлопнулась. Джесси потрясенно уставился на нее. Его выставили идиотом. Хуже того — его использовали. Джесси затошнило. Надо было выбираться отсюда. Поскорее смыть с себя всю эту грязь, все прикосновения этого человека, забыться…  
  
Джесси коротко всхлипнул и заставил себя слезть с кровати. Он быстро встал, натянул штаны и застегнул ремень. Окинув комнату отчаянным взглядом, он увидел, что его футболка валяется на полу. Он подхватил ее и тут же натянул на плечи. В последний раз посмотрев в сторону ванной, он бросился к двери и распахнул ее так сильно, что она ударилась о стену. Выругавшись, он вышел из комнаты, и дверь за ним закрылась. В надетой наполовину футболке он двинулся в гостиную, где, как он помнил, оставил свою куртку. Он сделал несколько шагов, поднял голову и застыл.   
  
Миссис Уайт сидела с бокалом красного вина в руке и смотрела на него с отвращением.   
  
Джесси инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, не зная, чего от нее ждать. Он почти приготовился к тому, что она накинется на него, учитывая, что он только что вышел из ее спальни, по пути натягивая футболку. И он не стал бы ее винить, однако она не пошевелилась и не заговорила с ним. Она просто сидела, крепко сжимая свой бокал, и смотрела на него. Джесси кашлянул.  
  
— Здрасьте, миссис Уайт, — прошептал он и замолчал.   
  
Больше в голову ничего не пришло, поэтому он поглубже засунул руки в карманы и уставился в пол. Пауза затянулась, но миссис Уайт наконец прочистила горло.  
  
— Ты позволил моему мужу оттрахать тебя. — Она помолчала и добавила: — В моей кровати.  
  
И это был не вопрос. Джесси вздрогнул, его обожгла волна стыда. Он поднял на нее взгляд, однако тут же отвел глаза. Она холодно улыбнулась.   
  
— Что ж, лучше ты, чем я. Надеюсь, он тебе заплатил, — она кивнула в сторону входной двери. — Выход там, мистер Пинкман. Если только вам не нужно что-нибудь еще?   
  
Джесси покачал головой и раскрыл рот, думая о том, что нужно извиниться, попытаться объясниться, как-то все исправить. Но он знал: что бы он ни сказал, что бы ни сделал, будет лучше, если он просто уйдет. Он больше не смотрел на нее. Просто подошел к стулу, на котором сидел вечером, забрал куртку и быстро двинулся к выходу. Открыл дверь, аккуратно закрыл ее за собой и вышел в темноту. Прошел по дорожке, направляясь к машине так быстро как мог, и скользнул внутрь.   
  
Джесси смотрел прямо перед собой, пытаясь переварить то, что произошло в эту ночь, но понял, что весь дрожит, а внутри зарождается злость. Ему надо убраться отсюда подальше. Подальше от мистера Уайта. Он понял, что снова плачет и сжимает руки в кулаки, но на этот раз не стал вытирать слезы. Просто не мог — как не мог стереть стыд или воспоминания. Завибрировал телефон, и Джесси вздрогнул. Он вытащил его из кармана и посмотрел на дисплей. Майк. Хочет узнать, «как все прошло». Джесси едва не вырвало, и он поскорее завел двигатель.


End file.
